


Morticia's Ploy

by VoidSpace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Blips and Chitz, Conflict, Crying, Deadly Video Games, Dimension Travel, Drama, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, shopping trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Rick tries to navigate his life with Morticia's recent interest in him.





	1. Dyed Hair

He could hear the tapping of feet outside the garage door, but he knew that no one would dare come in right now. He’d made it pretty clear he was going to be busy working on a delicate project. But of course, Rick knew that there was always someone - namely Morticia - that would not listen to his clear declaration of everyone needing to fuck off. She opened the door like a beast causing it to clank loudly against the washer and dryer and whispered a little “oops” before walking into the garage.

“Hey, g-grandpa,” Rick mentally groaned as he listened to Morticia walk over to him.

“What-what the hell do you want Morti?” He left off any questions of her seeing that he was busy because of course, she didn’t. She was a self-absorbed teen that seemed to always want his approval in some way. Her seeking it usually led to the exact opposite, but that didn’t stop her from trying over and over and over again. Really it was amazing that she hadn’t gotten the hint already.

“I dyed my h-hair!” She exclaimed it far too cheerfully for whatever time of the day it was and of course, Rick had already known it would be something like this. He was giving himself a headache just thinking about what new pointless thing she’d think about telling him in the future.

“Wow, boy oh man, I real-reeealllly needed t-urp-to know that Morticia.” He made sure that the sarcasm was really clear so Morticia wouldn’t be the least bit confused about his level of interest.

“Grandpa Riiiick,” she whined it out in that brain aching way she’d started up recently. She’d been requesting, almost demanding things go her way and lately it had been working on the old man. She’d ask to go here and there and somehow he’d end up where ever it was. He knew he was beginning to lose his touch, but how the hell was he going to say no to this girl. She was becoming a monster and even now it was working on him as he set down his contraption and turned to see what she was making a big deal over.

“What do y-you think?” She asked nervously and Rick really didn’t know what to say. So he did the next best thing and stalled as he went to get himself a drink.

“Eh, whatever floats your boat,” he muttered as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

Morticia trailed him and soon he was staring in the fridge trying to figure out if he wanted anything out of it. Nothing looked particularly interesting and it wasn’t like he’d planned to come here. But he’d figure it out seeing how great he was a making up bullshit along the way. He did notice that Morticia was just standing off to the side of him fidgeting and kicking her leg looking cute. He couldn’t believe he’d even thought the word ‘cute’ ugh, he was definitely getting soft.

“Do you li-like it?” Morticia curled a finger around one of the newly reddened locks and blushed more than Rick cared for. Of course, he liked it, she was already...a girl and red hair made her even more...girl? Rick knew he was implementing a shit technique which involved avoiding the truth and what a terrible truth it was. But he wouldn’t call her that word again, really he could only handle so much.

If he didn’t say something else she’d just bicker and pester him for the rest of the day. So ignoring her wasn’t an option and telling her outright that it looked great would inflate her ego enough, she’d hit the ceiling. No way was he going to say anything she wanted to hear though. Being too negative would probably lead to her crying since she’d become so emotional as of late. Why, why, why oh why did he have to have such a needy granddaughter? He really wished she’d just stop giving a shit about his opinion, but at last, here she was still waiting.

“It doesn’t matter what I think,” Rick could already see the pout forming on her face. “ _Buuuuuut_ \- itlooksgood - okay, now DON’T fucking let that go to your-urp-your head.” There was that genius brain working for him, he’d compliment her fast enough to keep her thinking while he made his escape to the garage. Which would have worked out if Morticia hadn’t instantly hugged him and let the compliment go straight to her head.

Why did he even try?

“I’m glad you like it!” She was just too much sometimes.

“Yeah, yeah I got shit to do now,” Rick said as he proceeded to _gently_ and _carefully_ remove his granddaughter off of him. Morticia gave a little resistance before finally letting go and stepping back to a comfortable distance. She was still beaming though and Rick felt a little ping of _emotion_ from how happy she looked.

Gross.

He shut the fridge door with nothing to show from his trip and stepped around Morticia. He already knew that she was turning to follow him and stopped to shoot her a warning glare. But _instead_ for some indiscernible reason he would never understand (because he was an idiot) he decided it would be wise to place his hand on Morticia's head.

_Oh God._

Her hair was so _soft_ and it felt too _good._

Rick couldn’t help but marvel at how nice and luxurious it felt and a strong urge to run his fingers through her hair hit him. Of course, there was no way he was going to do that though. He knew Morticia would love that but he’d likely love it even more. That was of course until the inevitable sledge hammer of regret slammed down on him. How ever many seconds he’d wasted thinking about it was too many at this point and he could see Morticia looking at him expectantly now. He glared a little harder and gave her a few heavy handed pets on the head.

“Hey!” Morticia yelled as she scrunched up her face in annoyance.

“Go-go play with your my little ponys or something, grandpa’s busy.”

“Wh-what, my little pony?” Morticia repeated with a confused look on her face.

“Isn’t that what kids are into these days?” He asked it seriously and watched with great amusement as Morti thought about it for a moment before getting offending

“I’m n-not a kid, I’m seventeen!”

“Yeah a _kid_.” He emphasized the word and Morticia glared at him clearly upset with him now as she crossed her arms and huffed at him. He could barely contain the smile that wanted to surface but he managed as he pulled his hand away and turned to head into the garage. He closed the door and listened as she walked towards the living room.

Good he'd finally have some peace.

  



	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morti gets out of hand.

Rick knew that nothing could last forever no matter how much he wished it would. He’d had a few weeks of peace even with Morticia tossing her hair and making life a bit more complicated. But nothing he couldn’t handle with an insult and an eye roll to get her out of his hair. The last week though, she'd been acting like her old self, he’d almost let himself believe she'd gotten over her phase, almost. 

Rick had been enjoying some ball fondlers because there was nothing like casual gore and epic fights to cheer him up. That was until Morticia decided she'd join him, now that in itself wasn't a bad thing. Since this was a common thing they usually did with no problems.

But apparently today, the common, was something Morticia felt needed a change. It'd been a while since she'd dyed her hair so he figured she'd decided to up the ante. Even so, he found himself surprised when she'd dropped down on the couch in something other than the t-shirt that he'd seen her in earlier that day. Instead, she had on a short-sleeved blue button-up blouse that hugged her body in all the right (WRONG) places. Rick noticed right away that she'd opted to not fasten the top three buttons. 

She shot him a quick glance with a shy smile on her lips. 

Really?

“What, going for a job-urp-job interview?” He asked nonchalantly and took a sip from his flask as he turned back to the tv.

“No, j-just wearing something new,” she spoke softly and Rick could tell she was trying to hide how nervous she was. He took another quick glance at her and their eyes met, yep she was blushing, great. It was painfully obvious she was trying to get his attention, couldn’t she learn to be a little less obvious with...with this?

Rick turned back to the television again and shrugged as casually as possible. He wasn't going to think about it, wasn't going to wonder anything at all, he didn't care about what went on in his granddaughters head. Rick was going to pay attention to the show and make sure to count how many bullets it took to down that guy. 

Two... six...fourteen...twenty-two...Morticia was moving around now...twenty-six...she was definitely moving way too much…was it twenty-nine or thirty now? Rick tried his best not to care but she was moving a ridiculous amount now. 

“What the hell are you doing Morti?” he asked without looking at her.

“My leg fell a-asleep,” oh how Rick would love to believe that lie, maybe if Morticia hadn't just sat down a couple of minutes ago he could have found it believable. 

Rick was now chanting don't look at her in his head, really there was no reason to look, no good ones anyway. More seconds ticked by and she was still bouncing her legs and moving around like a jumping bean. 

“Morticia, please,” Rick groaned and facepalmed before taking a quick peek at her. There was definitely a lot of bouncing…in other places too. What the hell, was she wearing a push-up bra? Ricks' brain was already trying to figure out her cup size before he realized just what he was thinking. 

Nononononononononononono. 

NO.

Rick stopped that thought hard in its tracks, there was no effing way he was going to figure out what his granddaughter's cup size was. 

“S-sorry,” Morticia didn't sound sorry at all, in fact, she sounded pleased, way too pleased for it to be an accident. Rick knew there was no way he was imagining this. She stopped moving around though so at least he could find some comfort in that.

He turned his attention back to the tv wanting to forget everything else. Chins Mcbuttface had entered the fight with a bazooka and he had no clue how. 

Lovely, just great, thanks Morticia.

He really wanted to be angry, really wanted to be mad but for some reason, he was feeling...wait was she, was she scooting closer to him?

Her hand was now lightly touching his leg in a very innocent manner. Rick was a thousand percent sure if he said something about it she'd play it up with another apology. He could just ignore it though, he was pretty sure she wouldn't move in any closer. 

It was fine---yep everything was okay---she definitely wasn't moving any closer. They could enjoy the show and laugh just like old times, yeah, in his dreams. 

Was that - did it?...he took a cautionary sniff...yep he wasn’t imagining, she smelled like goddamn blueberries. There was no chance in hell she’d guessed on accident that he really (really) liked the way they smelled. He had no damn clue how she’d figured it out but she was really going for this now, wasn’t she? 

Okay, whatever, it was just a smell, Rick could ignore this, he wasn’t some hormone-addled teenager that popped woodies at the first sign of attention. Morticia’s little attempts were barely even scratching the surface of what he could tolerate. She was out of her little Morti mind if she thought any of this was actually working on him, it was laughable really. He took a swig of his drink with that in mind and really paid attention to the show. 

It worked out for all of five minutes before Morticia decided it’d be nice to use his shoulder as a pillow. Rick had definitely not been expecting that, he wasn't the touchy-feely type and as far as he knew Morti wasn’t either. 

Well, it wasn’t like she was doing anything awful, if anyone walked in they’d likely think it was just cute family bonding, but Rick knew. He knew damn well what she was doing, testing him to see how much she could get away with and dammit if she wasn’t good. This was easy to solve though, all he needed to do was shake her off of him or even better just give her a little shove back to her side of the couch. He took a peek at her and got a good view of nothing he was interested in (nope) and saw that her eyes were closed. 

Yeah, falling asleep in the middle of an epic fighting scene, not likely. Even so that c-word entered his brain space again only to swiftly get replaced with the h-word (hot...dogs) and he admonished himself for almost falling for it

“Rick?” he focused in on her lips way too much before giving a gruff acknowledgment and staring at the screen again. “C-can...can you take m-me to Blips and Chitz?”

Weird. Instead of saying could they go, she’d specifically asked him to take her. He looked at her again and she was looking up at him with big expectant (beautiful) brown eyes. 

God, he should just die right now...fuck was his heart racing?

“Yeah-yeah,” Rick abruptly shoot up from the couch and Morti looked shocked as she caught herself from falling over. “I need to get some money, see if someone has a job,” Rick finished in his usual tone so convincingly that he was sure there was no way she would guess how much she’d just affected him.

“Alright, th-thank you, grandpa,” Morticia said sweetly and smiled that fucking aggravating (and very certainly not attractive) way she did before slowly sprawling out to take up the entire couch. She was stretched out on it like some goddamn model and Rick got the fuck outta there. 

He walked out like nothing was bothering him in the most natural way possible. It had taken an effort to do it without looking at that God damn smug grin that he was sure was plastered on Morticia's face

He'd wanted to go to Blips and Chitz anyways, she'd just reminded him of it. Yeah, she thought she was playing him, but there was no way he was that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blips and Chitz!!!
> 
> Thanks for kudos/reviews the last chapter! :D


	3. Blips and Chitz 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia Time! In Pocket Mortys Blips and Chitz is misspelled as Blitz and Chitz
> 
> This will be a three-parter filled with playing games and having fun(and drama)!
> 
> Also, I accidentally made this have a plot. :V (hopefully good)

Blips and Chitz flashed overhead as Rick followed Morticia into the building. It’d taken Rick a couple of weeks to get all the money they’d need to have a fun-filled day and uring that time Morticia thankfully hadn't tried anything as overtly as she had when she'd asked to go. She’d worn the blouse and some other girlier tops but had refrained from trying to get his attention. Today though she was wearing her usual get-up and acting as passive as ever. While that was great, Rick was sure she had an ulterior motive and likely had little plans in her head to get him to pay attention to her.

But she was in for a wake-up call, Rick wasn’t about to fall for any of it, today he was going to have fun and completely ignore any of her (pointless) endeavors. It’d been an entire year since the last time they’d visited and he wasn’t about to pander to his granddaughter. She was blabbering about how much fun she was going to have, thanking him for taking her, and other general bullshit that Rick had no interest in listening to.

“Blipz and Chitz!!!!” he yelled with way more excitement than was necessary and startled Morticia from her monologuing. “You better make these Flurbos last Morti, we got a whole-urp-whole day worth!”

“Y-yeah, I will,” Morticia responded just as excited and grinned towards him beaming in happiness.

Damn. It shouldn't even be legal for someone to be so arghhhh…pirate’s he really needed to avoid all the pirate games.

Morticia was practically radiating by the time they reached the center of the building. There were aliens walking between the games and food court pushing past each other. It was busy as usual, games flashed and sang inviting customers to try their luck. There were plenty of new games for them to try and Rick was looking forward to trying them out. He looked at Morticia and remembered that he needed to warn her about the fucked up games they had.

“Hey, before you go out there remember you-urp-you gotta avoid those Glompian games, they got little red stickers on them.”

She looked up at him innocently. “Why is that?” Rick wondered if she really forgot the reason from last year or if she thought she was being cute.

“They-they fucking decapitate you Morticia! And-and those fuckers just love that shit.” He watched Morticia nod as a sneaky smile formed on her face.

“Yeah, but...can we just s-stick together this time?” She asked casually.

There it was, Morticia’s little game, probably phase one of some fantasy she’d imagined up. Rick nodded though, he was aware that she had plans and he wasn’t going to let them get in the way of his fun.

“Come on,” he said as he started to head off to the first game he wanted to play. Rick wasn’t going to bother asking her what she was interested in. If she was going to follow him, she’d have to be happy with his decisions. So for the first game, he picked the grossest game in the place. It involved smashing little colorful aliens that were particularly messy. He mentally laughed at the disgusted look on Morticia’s face as they walked over to it.

“Wanna join me?” he asked as he scanned his game card. He grabbed his mallet and picked up the second mallet extending it to her. Rick could see Morticia trying to figure out if she should play or not.

“Yes!” She finally blurted out. “I-I mean yeah,” she added quickly trying to sound calm and Rick laughed out loud this time.

All he could think was she was in for it as he handed the mallet to her. “Watch for the red ones, those fuckers are fast as hell and worth triple points!” The music started up and soon tiny aliens were popping out of the hole. “Die, motherfucker!” Rick yelled as he smashed two of them before they could run back it. Their bodies ‘popped’ and their innards were smashed on the surface, yeah this was pretty great.

Rick was going to town on them, smashing some just as they decided to take a chance a look out. He took a side glance at Morticia and she was lightly pushing them down, looking a little sick.

Classic.

“Come on Morticia, get into it!” Rick emphasized ‘it’ by smashing a particularly plump red alien that surfaced, his body splattering messily over everything. Morticia looked like she was seconds from throwing up now, but she hadn’t run away yet.

“You see worse stuff when we’re out killing aliens Morti, stop being a pussy.” Rick heckled.

“It’s different,” Morticia replied not sounding so well.

Alright, it was a little different, Rick could admit that and despite the fact that he was having fun watching her fight the urge to upchuck he knew he should just tell her the truth. He stopped smashing the aliens and looked over at Morticia making a note of the slight tint of green over her face.

“Okaaay Morticia,” he leaned over the game and ran his hands over the mess and carnage and lifted it back up to show her it was clean. “ They’re not real, looks real as hell but after some activist group came through they replaced them.”

“Geez, I thought you were r-really killing them,” she cautiously did her own check and Rick could see the relief set in. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked as she glared at him. 

"And miss out on watching that reaction? I don't think so." Rick laughed.

“Now are you gonna stop being a baby and get in on this?” Rick asked and Morticia grinned at him, she nodded with determination blazing in her eyes.

He started up the next game and Morticia actually smashed them with some force. She wasn’t about to get a high score any time soon but she was putting up a hell of a fight. Which (admittedly) was way better than looking like she was going to puke her guts out at any second. She bumped into a few times as their mallets intersected but it wasn’t on purpose and Rick wasn’t going to worry about it. The final countdown started and they got a few last good wacks in before it ended. The results and tickets earned flashed on the screen and Rick found himself actually impressed.

“Dang, Morticiaaa, didn’t know you had it in you,” she giggled-fucking giggled-at his compliment.

Crap, why the hell was he praising her?

Maybe deep down he actually enjoyed the attention, no way, the REAL reason was that he wanted to get her amped up to help him get as many tickets as possible. She’d eat up his acknowledgment and try harder to please him in the typical notice-me way that teenagers like her did. It worked like a charm as Morticia followed him enthusiastically, playing to impress through several more games. It almost reminded Rick of the days he’d had alien groupies chasing after him like puppies eating up any attention he paid them. He hadn’t particularly cared for that part of being a semi-famous rock band. But since it was Morticia, it was...tolerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up in two days. :3
> 
> Thank you for reviews and kudos! <3


	4. Blips and Chitz 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy V and A meal

Rick wouldn’t admit it to Morticia but he eventually did get tired of all the games that required they be physical. They’d kayaked, shot hoops, thrown balls and played a game of air hockey where the Ai’s goal was to make their life a living hell. Morticia had actually managed to get more hits in on that one and Rick knew it was time for a change in pace. 

He sat down in front of Roy V now claiming to offer more possibilities than ever before. Rick put on the helmet and felt as the game took effect and took a part of his awareness with it. He chose not to scream in terror when he entered the reality as a little boy. Of course, his mother still knocked on the door to ask if he was okay. 

“You know Rick, I've been meaning to ask you,” he could hear Morticia off to the side.

“What?” He asked as he chose to go to community college as Roy, then dropped out before getting a job at a waterpark.

“How are you, you know able to talk when you’re playing Roy?”

Rick thought about the question for a moment as another part of him decided to buy a dun muggy on credit. He crashed it into a tree and went on to steal his father-in-law's credit card to rent a sports car. 

“I just can Morticia,” by the time he'd finished answering her he'd been in and out of prison two times and started a gang.

“I bet it’s cause you're the smartest man in the universe,” he could hear the awe in her voice as she said it aware that she was leaning close to him. Roy succeeded in taking over an opposing gang’s territory before dying in a shootout with cops at the ripe age of 54. Rick pulled off the gear and noticed as Morti quickly backed away when he looked back at her.

“Yeah, probably so Morticia,” he shrugged as he wondered if that what this was, Morticia having a crush on him because of some idolized image she'd made up in her head. “Wanna go for a whirl?” 

“No, it always feels really strange when I-I die,” he imagined it probably did feel strange, completely going from one reality to the next, entirely convinced it was real until you died in some tragic Roy fashion.“Suit yourself.” He shrugged again and set the helmet down drinking from his flask as he stood up.

“Feels like I haven’t eaten in years, you hungry Morti?” She nodded and he motioned for her to follow him towards the food court. 

“Wh-what requirements do you have this time?” he could remember how well it’d gone last time when he’d dropped a tray full of exotic food in front of her.

“Just something that’s not alive, a-and doesn’t have eyeballs, isn’t slimy...or-or you know feels disgusting or looks too bad…” Rick rolled his eyes, she was really limiting her options, the best stuff always had eyeballs in it.

“You’re missing out on some of the best food Morticia! Flintkins! Taste's like chicken on her-urp-oin. Putterfizz Morti is magical, it’s a-it's like a fucking orgasm in your mouth!” Shut up, for God's sake just shut up. Saying orgasm in front of this girl was likely the worst thing he could do with how red her face was getting. Rick sped up making Morticia keep up with him to provide a little distraction from what he’d said. Sometimes being taller than her came with perks even if it wasn’t really providing a distraction at all. 

“That basic restaurant with the long line has the boring food that meets all your lame requirements Morti. They only have three options so go crazy.” She quietly headed off towards it and he took off for his favorite place, the line wasn’t nearly as long but it took longer to make better food. Morticia didn't know what she was missing out on, the eyeballs were the best part. 

He stepped into line thinking how it wasn't his fault Morticia mind concentrated on literal sex whenever he said anything remotely obscene. Morticia’s mind had really become filthy and he didn’t want to think about what she fantasized about on her own time. Rick wasn’t about to take any blame in this new obsession of hers, because he hadn’t done a damn thing different in all the time he’d been there. She’d gotten some kind of lady-boner for him in the last year and he didn’t know what the hell had caused it. He suspected that Morticia was in that phase where bad boys were hot and she’d managed to morph it into a crush on him.

He reached the front of the line and ordered a number six which included all the best stuff. He stepped aside and leaned against the wall to wait for his order. Rick looked over at Morticia who was still waiting in line. She glanced over and caught his eyes then she proceeded to smile in a shy/cute way before looking down at her shoes as she stepped forward with the line. 

If someone would have told him four years ago that this snot-nosed little brat was going to be so damn…difficult one day he would have laughed in their face. The red hair, the blueberry perfume, the fucking out of character clothes...Jesus if there was a God out there he was testing Rick, to see how fucked up he could get. He watched as she reached the front and ordered her food, he turned back to watch the alien currently cooking his order not wanting her to catch him staring. He really didn’t want to give her any ideas or feed her crush on him. He needed to stop thinking about it all together really, he was sure she’d move on eventually. 

“Hey,” he looked over as she walked over to him. She had a pile of generic looking rice and vegetables that he knew tasted as average as it looked. 

“Go find a seat Morticia, I’ll be there in a sec.” She nodded and walked off to one of the emptier tables.

It took a couple of minutes for them to finish up his order and he was pleased with the results as he picked it up and headed over to Morticia. Damn did it look delicious, there was a little wriggling tentacle under the eyeballs meaning this was fresh. He shoved his tray under Morticia’s nose and laughed as she recoiled in disgust. 

“Look what you’re missing out on Morti, this is the best food in the galaxy!” He set his tray down in front of him and took his seat across from Morticia. 

“It looks gross, even if it does taste like h-heroin chicken, I’m happy with this.” She took a bite of her food with an exaggerated ‘mmmm’ and shot Rick a satisfied smirk before getting self-conscious and dropping her gaze to look down at her food. 

“Enjoy your cardboard Morticia,” Rick forked an eyeball and started eating, he watched as Morticia ate for a while before looking up to observe the aliens walking around. This was the first time in a while that they’d eaten alone. Morticia was pointedly avoiding looking at him now and staring down at her meal intensely. Well, if she didn’t want to talk he wasn’t about to start a conversation.

“Ohhh, you know how to pick an excellent meal!” Rick looked over at the very tall blue alien as she sat down next to him setting down her own tray of the meal. “I tell my friends, go to Hom Fuerza, get the six, they won’t listen to me, but you...you have good taste.” She blinked her 4 eyes at him and grinned at him widely showing off her row of pearly white canine teeth.

“Hell yeah! Best shit in the galaxy!” Of course, he had impeccable taste, there was no questioning that.

“You’re a human right?” Rick nodded. “Ohh, I’ve never met one before, I was planning a trip to Earth, but you know…” she let her eyes slide over his body not hiding the fact that she was checking him out. “Oh, It was unfortunate, but I found you here!” She sounded pretty excited about it too.

“Oh how rude, my name is,” she made some weird noises that sounded vaguely like Aleixcrustari. 

“Mind if-if I just call you Alex?”

“Ooohhh yes! I love it! Alex, it’s amazing!” She was being overtly flirty at this point and completely ignoring Morticia. Rick glanced over at his granddaughter, she was glaring daggers at Alex until she noticed him looking. That’s when she promptly looked back down at her food and began to slowly eat again. “And what is your name?” Alex asked clearly intent on taking up all his attention.

“It’s Rick Sanchez,” Rick smiled at her and took her hand giving it a kiss as any gentleman would.

“Oh, oh my, you’re quite lovely aren’t you?” she began to giggle her whole body going a shade darker as she drew her hand away.

Yeah, he still knew how to work it and no he wasn’t about to let Morticia’s attitude influence anything he did. Rick was in control of his own decisions, there was no way he was playing it up to mess with her. The only reason he’d do something like that was if he’d let anything she did affect him (which it didn’t). He could really convince himself that it was true as Alex started gushing over something that he couldn’t be bothered to listen to. Rick noticed that she was doing a lot more talking than eating as she began to regale him with tales of her pretentious life. He feigned interest by nodding and making affirming noises every once in a while as he ate his meal. 

It went on for a while before Morticia stood up and grabbed her tray of half-eaten food.“I-I-I’m done, gonna go play.” She mumbled before rushing off. 

Rick hadn’t even had time to say anything as she walked away leaving him there with Alex. The alien in question didn’t even pretend to care as she scooted up closer to him. She’d clearly taken Morticia’s departure as her green light to go in for the kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 out on Friday. :) 
> 
> Drama tag will be implemented. (Alex will be gone for good lol)


	5. Blips and Chitz 3

“Ohh, Rick Sanchez,” she placed a hand on his shoulder and was practically climbing in his lap now.“Why don’t we go somewhere private?” She purred into his ear circling her hand over his chest.

He hadn’t given Alex much to latch onto but apparently, one kiss on the hand and a smile meant that he was ready to bang. Which might have been true if Rick hadn’t been playing it up to annoy Morticia. It had worked a little too well and he didn’t particularly care for being her human conquest. It was annoying to have to avoid her hand when he was trying to eat. He was about to tell her to cool off and get her ass back in her seat so he could enjoy his food. Suddenly there was a nagging feeling in his subconscious telling him to check on Morticia. Rick navigated around Alex’s hold and grabbed his flask and took a swallow. He was pretty sure he just wanted to ignore Morticia until later when she starting bitching about this later. But that something that was telling him to check wouldn't let up. 

He took another drink as he gazed out over the crowd to see where she’d run off to. He spotted her in front of a game and watched as she scanned her card and pressed a button. Okay, she was fine, he blinked and suddenly she wasn’t there anymore and his eyes widened as his brain kicked into hyperdrive. 

SHIT, shitshitshitshitshitshit. Oh, FUCK. 

Rick practically ripped himself out of Alex’s arms as jumped up from the table and ran full speed towards the game. He could hear Alex screaming his name as he jumped onto a table in the way kicking into trays as he barreled into the gaming area. He didn’t have time to explain, didn’t have time to apologize(not like he ever did that anyway), he had to reach Morticia. 

He’d forgotten to tell her, how the fuck had he forgotten to tell her? 

He ran up to the game that literally killed you and saw Morticia on the screen dodging the current monsters laser blasts. 

“Keep dodging Morti!” He yelled before realizing she couldn’t hear him. He scanned his card and mashed down on the start button waiting for Player 2 to activate .“Fuck just keep missing, come on, come on!” He was practically chanting it until finally, it activated and the game scanned him in. 

“Morti!!” He ran over to her as soon as his body formed in game.

“Ri-Rick, I-I didn’t know!” She screamed as he grabbed her arm and yanked her in front of him. 

“I know dammit, I forgot to tell you!” Fuck this place had nowhere to hide and the monsters were firing constantly. Rick felt for his portal and laser gun and realized that the game likely scanned paraphernalia to an unreachable location to keep anyone from making it easier to play. Of course, they would make a game like this as hard as possible to win. They wouldn’t even have a body to throw into space, they’d get some free gear and the unused gaming credits meant less upkeep. “Just keep dodging Morti.” 

“O-okay,” that was all they could pretty much do at this point. They dodged and dodged as Rick tried to calculate the pattern the game was following and think of what he could do because the game was sure as hell not giving them anything to work with. 

“I know there is some-some fucking hidden-” they dodged more shoots as Rick led them over to the left side of the screen. He needed to figure out how to access the damn weapons - fuck, he felt a laser graze his arm and hissed in pain.

“Rick!” Morticia screamed panicked and tried to move so she could shield him.

“No, Morticia.” He stopped her as he finally finished calculating the time it took between shots and what algorithm they’d used to build this death trap. “Down!” He grabbed her and they dropped to the ground causing a laser aimed at their head to miss. It went into an auto target phase and Rick was sure he could access the database from here.

“Hurry!!!” They raced the rest of the way to the left side until they hit an invisible wall. Rick started writing different commands into the side in as many different languages as he could with both hands as fast as possible. The targeting phase was about to start soon, fuck, he kept writing them in until finally something stuck and a panel appeared in front of him.

“FUCK YES!!” Rick celebration was short lived as he heard the gunfire pause and the next targeted phase start. He put in a quick command for some guns and they moved out of the way just in time to miss another targeted death ray. They dodged a few more blast until finally a pile of guns formed on the floor on the other side of the screen. 

Fuck this game.

They ran back to the other side and grabbed some guns and immediately started firing at the monsters. Rick aimed at the ones that’d been out the entire time while Morticia fired at the respawns. They were able to get the mob down to a more manageable size which gave them a chance to breathe. 

“Keep shooting Morti, don’t let these fuckers respawn!” Rick picked up and pocketed some smaller guns and Morticia nodded as she followed him back to the invisible barrier. He pulled it up again and typed in a command for shields as they continued to mow down the monsters. 

“There’s gonna be a boss at the end Morti! We gotta beat it to get out!” He didn’t know how good these weapons were but a cursory guess was that they were pretty shitty. 

Rick figured they’d need protection more than anything as they worked on defeating the boss. He added in one more command to place some barriers between them and the monster’s and hoped that no anti-hack system activated while they were fighting. He didn’t even want to think about how screwed they’d be in that happened.

The shields spawned in the form of clip-on’s at the other side and it was easy enough to keep the monsters at bay as they made it to them. He didn’t know if they protected from much damage so he made sure to clip the majority of them onto Morticia’s shirt. The barriers spawned after that and they finally had something to hide behind.

They knelt down behind the barrier taking turns shooting the new respawns. “I don’t know how this boss is gonna work Morti, we-we need to check the stats, see what-what’s hurting him worse, than target that.”

“Alright,” Morti said with a nod and as if on queue the last monster died and the boss began to form and damn did he look mean as hell. The skull pupils in its eyes and bloody jagged teeth certainly gave off a foreboding promise of imminent death. 

The boss laughed a deep soul-crushing way before it began to fire at their location. They took every open opportunity to fire back and they’d managed to hit him multiple times and no matter where they targeted its health pool had barely moved an inch. Rick also noticed that it’s attacks were slowly increasing in speed and power. He was aware that there was no way the barrier was going to hold up and this game was set up to kill anyone crazy enough to play it. He needed to set their weapons to god-mode, the risk of triggering off alarms and a lockdown was likely but Rick couldn’t see any way around it. It was that or fighting until they slowly ran out of stamina and died. There was no way Rick was about to let them die in some game. 

Fuck that noise.

He almost wanted to say something, but he knew that it wouldn’t do any good to tell Morticia how close they were to kicking the bucket. They’d be okay, they’d be fine, he really didn’t need to worry. He moved over to the invisible wall on the right side and put in the command. He cursed under his breath when his first attempt was met with a rejecting beep, he could feel the sweat collecting at his brow as he glared at the panel hoping beyond all hope that his next command worked. He tapped it in and held his breath as his heart raced, seconds felt like minutes until he heard the affirming chime that meant it had worked. Rick immediately set all their stats as far over max level as he could. Now it was a matter of waiting to see if he’d sent them to their graves a little faster or succeeded in giving them the boost they needed to win. It took longer than Rick was comfortable with but eventually their guns began to make an impact. 

He could feel as the command really went into overdrive when the gun in his hand began to heat up. He glanced down at his gun and noticed the entire thing was beginning to glow. Rick took a few shots and the percentage doubled with every hit, yes it was working now. He could feel their shields crackling with energy and chanced a hit to the shoulder with his next shoot. The hit was completely deflected and he knew it as now or never.

“Just keep firing Morti, we don’t need cover anymore!” He yelled and Morticia stood up beside him holding the trigger down on both of her weapons and they began to rain down on it. They aimed at the head with Rick shooting down a few tentacles that had sprouted from its body trying to grab them. Their damage number kept doubling until they finally had the boss down to its last percentage of health. The game lagged right when they hit zero and the boss froze, then their guns suddenly stopped working. The weapons, shields, and barrier phased away and they were left standing empty-handed. Rick didn’t show how worried he was as Morticia hugged him, he placed an arm around Morticia’s shoulder and they braced for whatever was about to happen. 

Several agonizing seconds ticked by as the boss flickered in and out of existence shifting from sluggish movements to complete stillness. Finally, his eyes snapped closed and he dropped down on his face as a ‘YOU WIN’ notice popped up above him. 

“Fuck yes!” Rick yelled as they were scanned back into reality. He could feel his hand shaking as he dropped his arm off of Morticia’s shoulder. “We did it!” Morticia gave him a shaky smile looking a bit pale.

Apparently, they’d made a good show of fighting if the huge crowd of aliens cheering for them was any indication. The celebration was short lived though as the game cut into their cheers with a loud blaring alarm, the screen flashed red and the floor beneath them gave way. Rick grabbed Morticia and jumped away just before they could be dropped into what he could only guess was a basement. 

Yeah, this place was fun but there were definitely some dark secrets that Rick didn’t want to know about. He guessed that there would be security coming for them any second now that they’d avoided getting trapped. Well, it looked like the fun was over for now.

“Let’s go Morti,” she looked even worse now that they’d almost presumably died a second time. Rick grabbed her hand and pulled her along taking his gun out and blasting the game apart when they were a safe distance away. The game burst into flames and a new set of alarms went off as the water system kicked in and the aliens scattered in horror. 

“Shit’s rigged,” he stated as they ran by one lone alien that hadn’t moved yet. That seemed to do the trick though and he threw his hands up screaming about the fire as he took off in a panic.

They made their way through the hoard of panicked aliens until they reached a calm enough spot so he could use his portal gun. He opened a portal and they ran through stepping out next to the ship. He let go of Morticia and they hurried into it. Rick took off as aliens began to pour out of the building.

Rick picked his flask from his lab coat and drank as the adrenaline began to wane. His hands had finally stopped shaking and he could feel relief set in. He looked over at Morticia and she looked completely frazzled. He thought about offering her a drink when she turned to look at him. Her eyes began to well up with tears, she blinked a few times and pressed her lips together like she was trying to keep herself together. It lasted for a few seconds before she finally lost it.

“I’m-I'm s-s-sorry Rick, I-I-I d-didn’t, it-it wasn’t...” Morticia managed to get out between sobbing before her words jumbled into a big intangible mess.

“Christ Morti, I know you didn’t do it on purpose,” Rick drank some more. “Fuck, I-I forgot to tell you and I mean, yeah, what were the chances of you picking the one other game that could kill you?” He really couldn't have picked a better thing to say to make it worse.

She started crying harder. “I-I-I’m s-sorry,” she took a few ragged breaths. “I-I, Riiiiick...s-sor..” she cut herself off with another gross sob. God was she a mess.

“Morticia, look at - look at me,” it took a while for her to finally look up at him, her lower lip still trembling as more tears rolled down her cheek. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose, okay, damn, chill, we’re alive. I’m not angry.”  
“B-but you should be,” Morticia lamented as she spiraled into what Rick could only guess was self-loathing and began to cry a little harder again. 

“I almost get us killed every week Morti, why-why the fuck should I-urp-I be angry?” He took another gulp. “Like we can’t go to a-a-another reality for-for fun Morticia.”

“St-stop Rick, I kn-know that’s o-okay, it’s…i-it’s” she closed her eyes and wiped away some tears. “If I-I hadn’t run off, be…because I-I was angry and jealous, no-none of this would've happened.” she sniffled and choked back a sob. 

She was definitely taking this near-death experience rough or more like the reason behind it. Rick stared straight ahead as he drank, he could feel the impending conversation he never wanted to have. It’d been going on long enough and he guessed it was time to set things straight. He could ignore and deny this all he’d like but at a certain point (this point) that option was no longer viable.

He sighed and finally looked over at her. “Shit happens Morticia, what-what do you want me to say, some-sometimes you can’t he-urp-lp how you feel and you-you do stupid shit, being a teenager sucks, I know shit be-be-lived through it twice.” Rick finished and took another long drink. 

That seemed to do the trick as Morticia smiled a little and snorted softly.“Yeah, I-I have been pretty dumb lately, huh?” She asked softly.

“No more than usual,” he added casually as he took another gulp.

“Hey!” Morticia yelled it in a defiant manner looking much better. Rick was just happy to see her not looking shell-shocked or emotionally broken now. 

“Gonna st-urp-op being a sad sack of-sack of shit now?” Rick asked as he realized he was way pass buzzed at this point. The smart thing to do would be to stop drinking, but the alcohol was really tasting good at this point. 

“Y-yeah, I th-think I’m good,” Morticia mumbled nervously as she nodding her head like she was unsure.

“Lo-Loo-urp-k Morti, we-we need to talk about this, I love pushing drama under the rug, fact it’s my favorite pastime, but-but we go-urp-tta talk about this Morticia.”

“No, uh, we r-really don’t have t-to.” Morticia was grabbing her hair nervously now avoiding even looking in his direction.

Rick drank a bit more. “Yea-yeah we do Morticia.” He continued to gulp down more (delicious) liquor and they sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he continued. “D-D-Do you rea-urp-rea - know how HARD it is for me-me- to resist - to resist-” his brain screamed for him to stop talking while he was ahead. He listened for a couple of second before the urge to continue consumed him “You’re fucking beautiful, bea-ti-ful, do-do-do you realize that Mooooorti? You-you don’t eve-urp-even have to try, your hair is amazing what-whatever color.” He drank a bit more before finally capping the flask and shoving it back in his lab coat. 

“You're cu-urp-cute Morti, some-sometimes I-I just wanna,” Rick let go of the wheel and pulled her into a drunken hug, She eep’d as he petted her hair and rubbed his face against her hair. “So, soft…Mortiiii” Rick slurred as he hugged her, he could smell the light scent of the shampoo she’d used. “You-you smell soooooo-urp-sooo nice.” His drunk brain realized that this wasn’t what he should be doing. But it was nice, it wasn’t progress though, but he was just so happy that she was alive, it didn’t make this okay, but…he started feeling dizzy and heavy. He really didn’t want to stop hugging her but he could feel himself losing his balance as he let her go and flopped back into his seat.

Morticia was staring at him eyes wide as saucers and face beet red. Fuck was she adorable. 

“W-we can talk in-in-in the morn-urp-ing, ju-ju-urp-st, you know, g-g-get us home alive.” Rick said just before he passed out over the wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter. The next chapter will be out in a week or so since I'm better a random stuff then confrontation lol. I know the ending but how will I get there? ahh
> 
> Thank you for your continued interest, the kudos/reviews, appreciate them.  
> Till next chapter. ~VS


	6. Black Out

“Wha-wh-urp-at’s going on?” Rick slurred as he opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying down somewhere, he turned his head and looked in front of him. There was someone there, but it was too blurry to see who it was though, where the hell was he? “Who-?” 

“Hey R-Rick,” Morti? “We’re h-heading home now.” Oh yeah, that was right, they’d almost died.

“Mooorttiii, you-yo-we’re alive!” It was that game it almost killed them.

“Y-yeah…” Morticia mumbled.

“I’m-I’m gonna fucking blow that pie-piece of shit pl-place up Morti!” Rick was angry now, how dare Blips and Chitz fuck with them, he pushed himself up, those fuckers were about to get a neutrino bomb portaled in.

“Rick, no! We-we don’t have to,” Morticia began, and he felt the ship stop before she turned towards him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “It's okay.” She said calmly keeping him from moving.

“Th-Those fu-urp-ckers tried to kill you!” He yelled as he struggled with her. “I was - I was fucking lucky Morti, I di-didn’t eve-we-we got lucky we even got ou-urp-t of that alive Morti!” 

“I-I know grandpa, we’re alive though, like-like you said we’re fine, y-you don’t have to-to bomb them!” Why wouldn’t he bomb them? They deserved it, the best place in the world his ass, that place was on his shit list now. “Th-they were on fire when we l-left remember?” Was that right? That was right it HAD been on fire, he could remember the aliens running out screaming now, served them right. 

Well, maybe he could build a bomb another day.

“Yo-your right Morti,” he calmed down considerably and stopped trying to get whatever he was looking for. “y-you know I-I was scared, shit.” 

“I know grandpa Rick, me too,” she smiled, and it made him feel better. “it really was an accident, i-i just didn’t pay attention you know, I was just so focused on killing something that I didn’t even notice the sticker on th-the side.” 

Hmm, that was how it started, now they were heading home, and he’d been trying to tell her how cute she was too. Well, it was true and kinda crucial that she knew. 

“You’re cute Morti, did I t-t-tell you th-urp-at already?” 

Morticia snorted at his question. “Y-yeah, y-you told me, Rick.” God, could she be any more precious? He wanted to hug her, keep her safe, and make sure she could never get hurt again. He blinked his eyes trying to focus them a little better and get the wet feeling to go away. 

“I-I’m sorry Morti, I-I was being an ass, fucking around, trying to g-get you mad,” Why had he thought that was a good idea in the first place?

“With that lady? 

“Yeah, sh- I just wanted to mess with you, tha-that B-urp-itch just wanted to fuck a human.” Morticia didn’t say anything to that, and her silence made him want to explain himself better and hug her again. He wanted to reassure her that she was his number one. “M-Mor-ti.”

She moved her hand to wipe her face, and he felt the urge to cradle it and give her a kiss on the cheek. He moved forward succeeding in neither of his wishes as he planted a sloppy wet kiss on her shoulder and forgetting to move his arms up altogether.

He could hear her laughing, but he could tell she was happy. 

“Grandpa, what t-the hell was even i-in your flask?” She asked as she helped him lean back up. 

“J-Just some Rit-Rituculum, pefintamal, a-a-”

“Actually forget I asked,” she giggled again, and this time he remembered to move his arms as he placed a hand in her hair and moved forward carefully and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He leaned back and gazed at her as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Alright, I th-think it's time for you to go back to sleep,” but he wasn’t that sleepy, maybe a little dizzy, and pretty drunk, and maybe everything was getting darker.

She placed her hand over his and Rick wondered how her hand could feel so nice and warm. He was so focused on it that he didn’t realize she was guiding back down onto the backseat until he was laying down.

“You know, you’re pretty h-heavy to move right?” She asked not really sounding like she was really expecting an answer. “You’re not even going to r-remember then when you wake up...love you, Rick.”

Rick smiled as he got comfortable and mumbled, “love u too Morti.” before he passed out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out much sooner. :3


	7. Next Day

If there was one constant about Rick, it was that he really knew how to make an ass of himself. He reminded himself of that as soon as he woke up in the backseat of his ship with a massive hangover and his body hurting all over. Fuck, he’d really handled that well, Rick didn’t want to think about how much of an embarrassment he’d been as he half crawled out of the ship. 

Hugging her, holding her and saying those things and right after making the decision not to add any fuel to the flame. Great job bro.

He opened a cabinet and grabbed one of the hangover remedies he’d stored there. He drank the bitter concoction instantly feeling better. He wondered how much Morticia had probably flipped out after he’d passed out. Poor girl probably went into shock after that, but since they’d made it home in one piece, he figured she’d gotten her shit together. 

“Goddamnit,” he didn’t want to talk about this, he was supposed to let this pass and ignore it until she moved on but instead he’d done this. Class act, fucking A, great job, he could pat himself on the back for this one. He rubbed at the residual ache that was still hanging around as he entered the kitchen. It was Monday so he wouldn’t have to deal with her until she got back home from school or better yet until the weekend or even better still never.

He opened the fridge and saw some leftover scrambled eggs and bacon on a plate. He silently thanked Beth as he tossed it into the microwave and set the time. He walked to the living room and picked up the remote just about to turn it on when he heard someone upstairs.

Please no. 

He walked over to the bottom of the stairs. “Morticia?” 

After a few seconds, he could hear a door open. “Y-yeah?” Morticia answered nervously.

“Decided to skip class?” Rick asked. “Wait ne-nevermind, I know the answer to that Morti, just come down whenever you want.” 

“Okay,” Morticia answered softly before shutting her door again.

Rick sighed as he walked back into the living room and resumed trying to find something to watch. He really wanted to just forget about yesterday, with his pathetic outburst and fucking hugging her like that. He should just off himself right now and save them both the embarrassment of reliving that. The microwave dinged, and he dropped the idea as he went to grab his food. He set down at the couch and ate his meal. The dread slowly ebbing away as the time ticked away.

He finished his meal, watched several episodes, Summer showed up, then Beth and Jerry. The entire day went by without a peep from her, and he figured maybe she’d decided to avoid the confrontation. Yesterday he’d been all gung-ho about them talking about this thing, but now he was pretty okay with it if Morticia was going to sweep it under the rug. Night rolled around, and he didn’t see one inch of Morticia the entire day. He ended up in the garage and started working on some random thing that would turn something into something else. Rick wasn’t too sure what it did exactly, but he knew damn well that it would work. 

He tinkered on it for a few hours until he heard something familiar; it was Morticia. It looked like she’d finally gotten up the courage to come downstairs at one in the morning to stand in front of the door. 

“Come in,” he called as he impulsively went to grab his flask before deciding not to drink just yet and placed his hand in his lap instead. 

Morticia opened the door carefully and walked in cautiously, closing the door behind her. She had on a tank top and some pajama shorts and looked a little more than nervous. Rick watched as she drew herself up onto the washer and sat down. She looked down at the floor then over at him before looking back down again. They were really making lovely progress, weren't they? 

“Sooo, yesterday w-was something else, huh?” She started awkwardly.

“Yeah Morticia, it was…” Rick answered not sure where to begin either.

“I-I wasn't really gonna come down here so late, but I couldn't r-really sleep anyways …” she did look pretty tired. “I know it's bad, but I-I can't just make it go away, I mean you're pretty awesome you know?” She continued and looked over nervously. “B-but I know all this stuff I've been doing hasn't helped either… so like I said y-yesterday I'll stop.” She sighed and kicked her legs.

She was waiting to see what he’d say, whether Rick would believe her or not. She did sound genuine even looked a little genuine, and he DID want to put this behind them. It could be the chapter in his life that he’d never have to think about or speak of again. That would be nice...

“And how exactly are you going to behave Morti?” Rick asked carefully and watched as a guilty look morphed over his granddaughters face.

“Uh, y-you know being n-not...I’ll stop b-being pushy and stuff…” she finished her face going a little red.

“Hmmm,” Rick wasn’t really buying it, but short of interrogation, there wasn’t much he could do to get the truth out of her.

“I mean,” Morticia started just as he was going to tell her okay. “I c-can’t stop you know h-having a crush, but I’ll...behave myself.” She finished looking pretty proud of herself. 

Well, it looked like he wouldn’t need to ask her what she meant exactly. She wasn’t going to stop really, just behave, which was good. He didn’t know exactly what behaving would entail, but he hoped it was 1000% the opposite of what she’d been acting like lately.

"Okay…I'm gonna believe you,” Morti looked at him.

“Thanks, g-grandpa,” She smiled and slid off the washer. “I w-want to g-give you a h-hug, but I don’t know…” 

If he said no what would that mean, that all hugs were off limit now? Hugs weren’t sexual they were innocent, but what if Morti was playing at something, trying to get close. But she did just promise to be good or to “behave,” was she testing him? Seeing how much she’d gotten under his skin, checking to see if he was close to breaking? Rick sighed, mentally yelling at his brain to shut up and motioned her to hug him.

Morticia carefully walked to him and drew him into a warm embrace. It was quick, very familial and Morticia was being careful not to move in too close. She’d kept it short and sweet, and Rick didn’t want the hug to last a second longer. Not one damn second longer, because there was no way he craved her at all. Nope.

“G-goodnight Rick,” she said innocently and left quickly. 

Rick turned his chair back to his workbench and sighed as he looked down at the invention he hadn’t finished yet.

He heard his door open again, “Oh, and thank you f-for the tr-trip it was f-fun.”

Rick laughed, “Yeah okay, now get your ass in bed Morticia.” 

She didn’t say anything as she closed the door and walked away. Rick took a quick drink from his flask stretched his arms out, moving out of the uncomfortable position he’d been in. He’d go to bed and hope to every god in the universe that he didn’t have a dream about Morti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter hopefully out in a week or so, sorry for the delay! Thank you to everyone still reading! :)


	8. Skyscraper Mall 1

-

“God Damnit.”

It’s the first thing that slipped from his mouth right when he woke up the next morning. Apparently, all 1.65 million Gods wanted to shit on his parade. Because of fucking course, he dreamed about Morticia, why the hell wouldn’t he? 

It had to have been the hug, the innocent one, that SHOULDN’T have fueled any questionable dreams. Rick was sure his paranoia before said hug was probably the cause. It didn’t make it any better though. He ignored any and ALL residual effects of said dream and grabbed his flask to take a long much-needed drink. 

It was going to be easy and as long as she kept her promise, he just needed to remind himself how annoying she was and get out of the headspace she’d trapped him in.

“Well, he-aurg-here we go.”

-

One week of Morticia behaving turned out to be something she could actually do. She doesn't smell like anything tantalizing, doesn't sit unusually close, or wears anything overly revealing. She's a Goddamn girl scout by the end of the week, not literally of course. 

It's Rick who's having a little trouble, not that it's nothing he couldn't ignore. But for some damned reason, his dreams continued to want to hunt him and he was now convinced that incestuous bastard Zeus was jacking off to his dreams.

He could ignore them though.

Another week flies by and except for a couple of shy smiles that does something funny to him, she's good. 

The third week involved hiding from aliens and as fun as it is NOT to die being in a confined space with his granddaughter it wasn't what he needed. Especially when she'd blush and stammer a little more and look sickeningly adorable. Not on purpose of course, but still effective at aggravating him.

But Rick being the adult he was could decisively ignore said incidents and purge all memories of how her body felt against him. Or he could bite his lip painfully and solve a huge calculus problem, that worked too.

Week four involved a new plan that Rick hatched up more for himself than anything. He wanted Morticia to understand that he was a gross old man. So he ramped up on the burps and farts in front of her. She’d just laugh and burp right back, or describe his fart in great detail to make him laugh. Moldy bananas wrapped in diapers that a Flinorpian baby had eaten and shit into its own diaper had been a particularly good one.

So basically it wasn't working and she still had a huge crush on him. Rick really did want to convince her to just go get a boyfriend. One around her age, preferably nice, decent looking and not him. Rick was shit at talking about that though, it was why Beth ended up in her predicament with Jerry. He’d get to that soon though, tell her all about being smart and making careful choices, like a life coach, except not, since he sucked at life in general.

Rick would have some kind of talk later, for now, it was time for them to go out shopping. She hadn’t pestered him about it, just a polite request to take her to a shop in another dimension. Her 18th birthday was around the corner and she wanted to get dressed up for it, celebrate it in style she’d said.

He walked up the stairs early on a Saturday and knocked at her door.

“I’m up, I’ll be r-ready in a minute,” she called, the sound of things dropping on the floor followed and her whispering shit.

“Okay, I’ll wait in the garage.” He yawned ignoring any curiosities he had about what she was doing really hoping that this wouldn’t be an all-day trip. He really hated that she wanted to do it all so early. He still didn’t know when she’d become such a morning person. He remembered wanting to sleep all day at that age. 

Rick walked into the garage and picked up his portal gun, did a quick check on the dimension and sat down to wait. He didn't think about the dozen or so sexual dreams he'd had about his granddaughter since her promise. Wouldn't dream of thinking about the feeling of her body when they'd been in hiding.

Of course, he was thinking about it actually and especially when Morticia was walking in looking pretty. She'd put on eyeliner and some shiny lip gloss, jeans and a white shirt with some pop singers logo on it. Her hair was pulled back and braided neatly, it was all nice and innocent. Nothing worth staring at, (so stop staring), his conscience listened to his subconscious and he moved his eyes off her. 

Now that hadn't been obvious.

He cleared his throat and played it cool, "Ready?"

"Yep," she smiled and walked over to him and he portaled them to their shopping destination. Any semi-fashionable teenage girl or boy would have wet dreams about this place.

"Oh, wow," he looked over at her and couldn't stop the grin at the awestruck look on her face.

This was the place to shop, it was a literal skyscraper filled from top to bottom with every possible clothing store you could imagine. In this one place alone there were more clothes than the entirety of America in their dimension. Everything you could dream of or think of was here and with the technology of this dimension things they hadn't been made could be made in minutes.

"I-I don't even know where to start…" she looked left and right and up and around trying to take it all in. 

"This way," he motioned her to follow him. 

The map was the first place they’d stop at and the rest was up to Morticia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have fun with this trip.


End file.
